Reunion
by Fleur Princesse
Summary: Genma catches Kakashi unawares. Very little plot. A lot of kissing. Genma/Kakashi.


Author's note: my first try at a Naruto story. So be gentle. But also let me know what you think. Seriously. Review. Please and thank you!

Summary: Genma catches Kakashi unawares. Very little plot. A lot of kissing. Takes place early in season one of the anime, and is therefore slightly AU.

Warning: This is Genma/Kakashi. If you don't know what that means, then you don't belong here.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, ya'll. Neither is Genma. Neither is Kakashi. No need to remind me how unfortunate that is.

**Reunion**

Hatake Kakashi strolled casually toward the bridge where Team 7 was waiting for him. They'd been waiting for forty five minutes already, he knew, but he didn't quicken his pace. He kept his shoulders hunched in his usual lazy fashion, one hand in his pants pocket, the other holding his ever-present copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_. He blinked his one uncovered eye as he read, feeling tired, feeling bored. Maybe his Genin teammates would entertain him today. That is, if Sakura and Sasuke hadn't killed Naruto yet. Kakashi smiled under his mask and flicked a page in his book. They were an odd group, his team, but they were the only ones he hadn't failed. Haruno Sakura, the know-it-all rosette with amazing chakra control and a fabulous memory but little else. Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his clan, with ambition, talent, and the Sharingan. Uzumaki Naruto, also the last of his clan, a jinchūriki with vast amounts of power and little control. What would he teach them today?

Kakashi sighed as he turned a corner. Perhaps he could work on increasing Sakura's chakra levels. She had good distribution, but her power level was still too basic. Naruto had the opposite problem. He had much too much power and not enough even distribution. Maybe Kakashi could set him the task of harnessing chakra in different parts of his body. And Sasuke… he wanted to start honing Sasuke for chidori. The Uchiha would be a worthy successor for his lightning technique. Mind made up, Kakashi closed his book and began walking with more purpose.

He felt the chakra in the air before he saw its effect. _Icha Icha Paradise _was yanked from his hand at the same moment he dropped into a defensive crouch, scanning the area for danger. Just because he couldn't see anyone, didn't mean they weren't there. He sniffed through his mask and felt the chakra pulse around him. There was something familiar about it, a calculated feel to it, with hints of something metallic. Metal? Kakashi leaped from his crouch and flew to the side as the chakra condensed behind him. He quickly rounded the corner of the nearest building, book forgotten, and then stopped dead.

"Yo," said the man leaning lazily against the wall, stealing Kakashi's favorite greeting.

Kakashi straightened up and thrust his hands in his pockets. Gray eye narrowed. "You weren't supposed to be back for another three days."

The man grinned around the senbon poking out from between his lips. "We finished early."

Kakashi moved. In less than two seconds he covered the distance between himself and the man. They stood across from each other, identical in height, looking eyes to eye.

"Then everything went well," said Kakashi carefully. His one visible eye looked the other man up and down, searching for hidden damage. "You have blood under your fingernails."

The other held up his hand and grimaced. "It's a damn nuisance. Impossible to get clean." He smiled gently at the silver-haired jōnin. "I didn't want to worry you, Kakashi. I just wanted to see you."

Kakashi closed his eye. "Genma," he breathed, and then he felt lips on his face through his mask. Kakashi's breath caught slightly, so slightly that Genma almost didn't notice. But he felt the slight hitch as his lips searched for skin. "You were gone for so long," said Kakashi quietly.

Genma pulled back long enough to spit the senbon from the corner of his mouth and whisper, "I know." And then he reached up to pull the mask from Kakashi's face. The copy-nin's renowned reflexes had one hand shooting up to cover Genma's eyes, and then the mask was down, and their lips were pressed together.

Genma loved the feel of Kakashi's lips and the smoothness of his jaw. Kakashi had not yet let Genma see what lay under the mask, so he took these moments to explore. With kisses he coaxed Kakashi's mouth open, slid his tongue past lips that felt neither full nor thin, but that were a good shape and soft. With his hands he cupped Kakashi's face, noted the narrow jaw, brushed thumbs and fingers over high cheekbones, slender nose, and skin too smooth to be scarred. If Kakashi was trying to hide a physical defect, Genma couldn't feel it.

He let his tongue work slowly in Kakashi's mouth, relishing the small, panting breaths the silver-haired shinobi released, loving the way his body trembled as Genma brought one hand down to thin hips and pulled their bodies together. He sucked on Kakashi's tongue and held him up by the waist as his knees shook. Kakashi moaned quietly and moved the hand that wasn't covering Genma's eyes to tug on light brown locks. His fingers met the forehead protector that Genma wore backwards like a bandana and pulled it down to hide Genma's eyes. Kakashi let one palm rest flat at the base of Genma's throat and moved his now free hand to curl around the small of his back. He panted into Genma's mouth and allowed the Tokubetsu jōnin to maneuver a leg between his thighs.

They kissed furiously there against the wall, each one desperate for the contact that had been denied them for weeks. Kakashi sighed and moaned as Genma's tongue worked in his mouth, the other man mumbling soft "Shhhhs" as he nipped at Kakashi's lips. He moved his mouth wetly along Kakashi's jaw and down the pale expanse of throat that was only ever visible in these quiet, unguarded moments when Kakashi allowed himself to be unmasked and kissed.

"I need," Kakashi murmured as he tilted his head to the side, allowing Genma better access to his neck. "I need you. I need you. Ngh. I need you."

"Yes," hissed Genma. He moved his hips roughly against Kakashi's. He moved both hands to grip a slender waist. "Yes yes yes."

Their mouths met. Teeth clicked as tongues moved forcefully between one mouth and the other. Fingers groped, grasped, slid along skin. They pushed and pulled at one another, practically frantic, never as close as they wanted to be. Genma pushed away from the wall with a small gasp and shifted their positions so fast Kakashi didn't even have time to protest. Not that he wanted to, when Genma was so gloriously pressed against him, holding his wrists against the wall, trapping him there with his sweet lips. Their arousals brushed, sending jolts of pleasure through the shinobi and making them kiss with even greater haste.

Yet they weren't so lost that they weren't aware of their surroundings. A small cough and a slight snicker made both men leap away from each other. Genma pushed his forehead protector up, uncovering his eyes. He glanced quickly in all directions, noticing Kakashi, his mask in place once more, doing the same. But there was no one else present. At least no one that he could see. Still, he retrieved his senbon, just in case. He looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Where were we?" he purred, slouching closer to the copy-nin.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. The visible portion of his face flushed rose. "I was on my way to train."

Genma's head tilted. "Team 7, right? You have the Uchiha child?"

Kakashi nodded. He ran his fingers lightly through Genma's hair. "You've made me sufficiently late. I should probably go now."

Genma leaned forward and kissed Kakashi through his mask, sighing quietly. He would always prefer Kakashi's skin, but there was something intimate about kissing through the soft cloth. It made his legs tremble, and it never failed to wring a moan from Kakashi.

"I'm not done with you yet," murmured Genma when they pulled away.

"Good," said Kakashi. "Your place later?"

Genma nodded. He slipped his hands into Kakashi's pockets, not wanting to let the jōnin out of his reach, but with a playful bite to Genma's neck, Kakashi was gone.

The silver-haired shinobi walked leisurely toward the bridge where he regularly met with Team 7. He typically arrived to find Naruto asleep, Sakura daydreaming, and Sasuke brooding. Today, however, the three genin stood as far apart from each other as they could, and each was wide awake. Naruto caught sight of his sensei and immediately started coughing, his face bright red. Sakura stared at him with wide green eyes, her hands clasped in front of her chest, a dreamy look on her face. Sasuke simply stared at him, a small smirk playing about his lips, and said "Hn."

Kakashi's visible eye formed an upside down 'u' as he smiled. "Yo," he said, holding up a hand, enjoying their discomfort

He got the whole story out of Naruto, of course. Apparently, his team had gotten tired of waiting for him, so they had taken it upon themselves to search him out. It wasn't Kakashi's fault they had finally stumbled across him just as he was being thoroughly kissed by Genma. It also wasn't his fault that Naruto and Sakura couldn't look at him without blushing, or that Sasuke began to look at him with mild interest. And it wasn't Kakashi's fault that, even as he feigned boredom, his skin still tingled from his lover's touches. Not his fault at all. But entirely Genma's.

But, Kakashi reflected, it felt good to blame Genma. After all, Genma always made it worth it.


End file.
